


Diffraction

by westwingwolf



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingwolf/pseuds/westwingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Exposure. Now that the group knows about Jeff and Annie, their concerns could have a disastrous effect on the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diffraction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm iffy about this one because I tried not to villainize the group, but to make certain things happen it has to go down this way, so we'll see how this goes. Wow, could that be any more cryptic?

Jeff Winger thinks he is a fool.

But a happy fool.

He fully acknowledges that four months ago he would laugh at anyone who suggested he would be thrilled to wake up to the same woman each morning. And just so it is known, he doesn't wake up every morning feeling like the love struck maniac out of every romantic comedy. Most days, he's somewhere between groggy and horny. Most days, Annie is awake and preparing for her classes before he wakes for his morning run.

But then there are days like today when Annie sleeps late because she was busy working all night on a project that is not due for another three weeks. The Jeff Winger from before would have a sarcastic quip about the fact that he is lying here watching Annie sleep. Something about the creepiness of glittering vampires from the movies Annie likes.

But here is the thing: Annie doesn't make him watch Twilight. Yes, she loves the typical romantic comedies and chick flicks, but she never suggests they watch those movies because she knows he won't enjoy it. Instead they watch movies they both like which is why he has no problem with the classic screwball comedies and more recent classics of The Princess Bride and The Cutting Edge. Plus Annie likes Mel Brooks' comedies, Pulp Fiction, and best of all: Die Hard.

Before anyone can claim they are too cute for their own good. He knows they aren't bordering on Brady Bunch annoyingly perfect. They argue, and he knows they will probably always argue as their relationship grows. In their first fights as a couple, he was worried. He'd seen his parents argue when he was younger. Those fights always ended with his mother crying and his father not returning for a few days, until his father didn't return at all.

Two weeks into their relationship, he and Annie had been arguing over something. He couldn't even remember the specific reason now. Probably had something to do with getting him to attend a group thing he didn't want to attend. They had been arguing in his living room, and before he knew it, he had gotten so frustrated he'd done the same thing he'd always seen his father do and headed for the door.

The difference was Annie had stopped him. Told him if he left during their fight it would define every fight they would have from then on. It would define their relationship. So he stayed. And they talked. Annie was worried too. She'd seen her parents fight. Seen her dad walk out. Though her situation wasn't as bad as Jeff's, she'd sworn to herself that she would never let a man walk out on her without knowing the consequences.

They still fight, but they always work the fights out even if it takes hours. Even if both would rather be anywhere else. Sometimes the anger will turn into passionate sex. Then they will make up. Then, of course, there will be the make-up sex. In fact, all their fights end in make-up sex.

Living with Annie has definite perks beyond the great sex. When people see the special moisturizers and hair care products in the bathroom, they don't look at him funny because they assume it all belongs to Annie.

Annie likes to cook, and she honors Jeff's health conscious ways. Before he would get takeout from whatever trendy health food oriented restaurant was available. But Annie knows several healthy, home-cooking recipes that she taught him. Taught, because she insisted she wasn't going to serve him dinner on a silver platter. Whether this is all Annie or some of Britta's influence, he's not sure, but he enjoys their cooking lessons. And not just because those often end with sex on the counter, floor, or table.

So while Jeff from the past would say living with Annie is the most foolish decision he's ever made, Jeff in the present considers it his smartest decision.

And Jeff and Annie are lucky because after some initial concerns from their friends, the group is happy for them.

The group is not happy.

That's the vibe he gets the moment he and Annie walks into the study room.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Britta begins "Jeff. Annie. For the past few weeks, the rest of us have been discussing the effect your relationship has been having on our group dynamic, and we feel—"

"They want the two of you to break up before Jeff eventually realizes he's gay, breaks Annie's heart, and the aftermath destroys our friendship." Pierce interrupts.

"Pierce!" Shirley and Britta yell.

"What? I'm just saying what everyone is thinking, and Brittles was taking too long. I told you to do it fast like ripping the mustache off an Italian woman."

"We don't think Jeff is gay, nor do we think that will be the reason he and Annie will break up," Shirley says.

"No, but you all are certain we'll break up, and it will most likely be my fault, is that correct?" Jeff asks and no one says anything letting the silence be their answer.

"I don't understand. When everything came out last month, you were all happy for us. You said so," Annie claims.

Troy speaks up. "None of us said anything because you were so happy, talking about how you were moving in with Jeff. Nobody wanted to upset you. But as time went on, we became more worried about the inevitable break up. Some of us could think of nothing but the havoc it would wreck on the group. Some of us were so worried, we ruined an audition for Riff in Professor Garrity's new play 'West Side/East Side' about warring rappers from the west and east coasts."

"The classic television theory of a relationship's effect on the overall series persists that—"

Jeff interrupts, "What, Abed? What classic sitcom can you compare our lives to suggest Annie and I won't work out and everyone will suffer? Did Ross and Rachel's break-up ruin the group for more than one episode? Did Chandler and Monica ever have any overall effect on their friends? Hell, in the entire time that Zack and Kelly were together or not together, did it destroy Bayside?"

"No, but the argument suggest that when a will they/won't they couple finally gets together, the audience loses interest. I don't want to lose interest in you two."

"You can't expect us to not beware the ambush of a break-up. When it happens, you'll probably be fine, but Annie will take it differently, and then we'll have to choose sides. Can you guarantee that you won't make us choose when the break-up occurs?" Britta asks.

"No, because that would mean admitting a break-up will happen, and we're not falling for your paranoid delusions, right Annie?" Jeff looks at her.

"Right." Annie answers quickly, but everyone except Jeff looks at her suspiciously.

Shirley speaks next. "We think a mutual break-up now will limit the possibility of more hurt in the future. We understand your reluctance, but we've decided we have to do what is best for the group. With that in mind, we're prepared to take the necessary actions to make you consider our proposal."

"What necessary actions?" Annie asks reluctantly.

"We've decided not to hang out with either of you if you decide to remain together." Britta answered. The rest of the group nodded resiliently.

"You can't be serious." Annie protests. But they all turn away from her, effectively shunning her and Jeff.

"Come on, Annie, let's get out here." He escorts her out of the study room.

That night he tries to assure her the group is just going through their natural hysterics and would realize how unreasonable they are being, probably by the next day.

But the freeze out has remained in effect. Pierce apparently has forgotten a few times, but Britta and Shirley quickly steer him away. Troy appears antsy, like he might cry at any moment, but then he would steel himself and walk in the opposite direction. It's hard to tell for Abed, but there are moments when he looks as if he regrets his decision, or at least looks as if he regrets not being able to tape the whole ordeal.

Each day, Jeff would catch Annie quickly wiping tears from her eyes. He tried to speak with her about it the first day, but she insisted she was fine and refused to discuss it.

Until the end of the week when the group still refused to acknowledge their presence. She was crying as she lies on their bed with Jeff trying to comfort her.

In between offering soothing words about how the group is certain to be at their breaking point and how it won't be long before they beg forgiveness, he secretly plans the demise of every one of them. He orchestrates a plan for a former client to buy Shirley's church, tear it down and turn it into a parking lot. Get Greenpeace defunded. Launch an investigation into the business practices of Hawthorne Wipes. Invite the star of Kickpuncher to meet Troy. And get Cougar Town cancelled.

Annie ceases crying long enough to speak. "They are not going back to down."

"Yes they will, they—"

"No, Jeff, they will not! I've lost the only friends I've ever had. More than friends, they were family. I'm never going to have that again."

"I'll talk to them. I'll convince them they are being unreasonable and have nothing to worry about. We'll be fine."

"That's not going to work. They won't believe you, and we'll be right back where we are now. There's only thing we can do."

Jeff pulls back and out of Annie's arms. He pushed himself off the bed, and wouldn't drop the anger etched on his face. "No," he simply says and walks out of the room.

Annie follows him to where he is standing in the kitchen. "About four months ago, I was standing right here," he points to where he stands, "and you were standing right there," he points to the space two feet away from him, "and you made me promise that no matter how the group reacted when they found out about us dating, I wasn't going to them affect our relationship. You, Annie, you made – me – promise. And now you want to back out?"

"I don't want to, but how could I know they would react this badly? I can't lose them, Jeff. I love you, but I can't continue loving you knowing our relationship is the cause that I no longer have my friends. I'll end up hating you and us, and I don't want that. Do you?"

"No."

"So can we do this? Can we have a mutual break-up, so we can keep our friends?"

If it were anyone but Annie asking, he would say she is crazy and wouldn't give it another thought. But because it is Annie, he has to allow her to have what she wants. And because it is Annie, he really doesn't want to.

Finally, Jeff asks, "Does it have to be tonight? Can we just have one more night together? I want to wake up happy tomorrow."

Annie nods and walks into his embrace. He holds her close as possible. He decides not to let her get too far away from his touch for the rest of the night.

Friendship really sucks.

The next day, Annie shows up at Britta's apartment and explains about the mutual break-up and the need for a place to crash for a few days. Britta readily agrees and offers her roommate's room stating said roommate had to leave the country quickly for reasons unknown to Britta. If Annie wants, she can stay as long as necessary.

While Annie is busy unpacking the few suitcases she brought from her – Jeff's apartment, and boy did it hurt to think about having to refer to it as his apartment again – Britta calls Shirley to explain the situation. Shirley arrives in record time with homemade brownies and chocolate ice cream and the necessary tearjerkers: Beaches, Steel Magnolias, but she also brought Spaceballs because she thought they could use some humor, only the sight of it makes Annie feel worse.

They spend a few hours watching the movies and talking. Annie tries to convince Shirley and Britta that she'll be okay, but eventually she decides to feign tiredness to avoid any more questions. As she prepares for bed, she checks her messages. There is text message from Jeff.

Had to force myself not to call every 10 min. Today really sucked. Miss you.

She contemplates calling him just to hear his voice, but knows it won't help any and will only hurt more. She settles on replying via text.

Know the feeling well. Sorry, but we have to do this.

She's not sure how long it took for her to get to sleep that night. She knows she was still crying when it happened.

Needless to say, the study room is filled with awkwardness when they all arrive Monday morning. By some unspoken agreement, at least as far as Annie knows, no one mentions her and Jeff's break-up or the fact that a few days earlier they weren't speaking to either her or Jeff, and now suddenly are.

When Jeff enters, he doesn't greet anyone. He sits in his seat and listens absently as everyone else speaks. Several times he glances at Annie. She knows because she's been sneaking looks at him. And the rest of the group has to know, but they aren't saying anything.

Jeff doesn't say anything. He doesn't offer any sarcastic comments, even when Pierce makes an erroneous statement about Lady Gaga being the Lady Godiva.

Annie is quiet for most of the time, only offering responses when directly asked. Shirley suggests volunteering for the decoration committee for the next dance, and Annie agrees, but she's nowhere near her general enthusiasm for these events.

As the week continues, Annie eventually comes out of her shell. Her infectious joy still isn't at peak levels, but she's making an honest effort to appear happy for the group.

On Friday, the group is makes plans to hang out at Abed's dorm right after study group and respectfully watch Weekend at Bernie's and then mock Weekend at Bernie's II.

Britta asks Jeff, "Are you going to agree to watch with us, or have you thought of an excuse that acquires your attention more, like organizing your suits or laughing at celebrities as you watch Entertainment Tonight?"

Jeff calmly states, "No, I'm just going to say I don't want to hang out with you guys." He gathers his books and exits.

The group is stunned by his quick dismissal, except Annie who gathers her things and rushes out after him. She quickly sprints down the hall and in front of him.

"Jeff, I know you're mad, but you don't need to take it out on the group anymore. Behaving this way defeats the purpose of our break-up. They were just wor—"

"Worried. I'm sick and tired of hearing about how worried they were over what our relationship would have done to the group. I've spent the last few years feeling guilty every time I took the selfish choice, but not this time. This time, I should be selfish. We should be selfish. We should be together, and they should deal with it. Not act like children who when they don't get what they want, they hold their breath."

Annie refuses to look him in the eyes, but that doesn't stop him from continuing, "I worry too, Annie. I'm worry about the day our break-up no longer bothers you. So forgive me if I can't get excited about the prospect of walking into that room one day, and finding out Shirley and Britta have convinced you to meet a nice, young guy they know. I'm sorry I can't jump for joy at that concept."

Annie's head shoots and she angrily spats, "You don't think I dread the day you say you can't hang out with us because you've got a hot date?"

"Well, I guess that's the price you have to pay so you can keep your friends. I hope it's worth it." He finishes in a menacing stare.

Annie can think of nothing else to say. She's hurt and angry and can barely restrain her tears, so she turns and walks away.

And Jeff watches her go.

Moments later, Jeff is knocking on Abed's door. The entire group is there including Annie whose eyes are red and puffy. Britta and Shirley surround her protectively.

When Annie sees him, she asks what he's doing there.

"We we're fighting and you walked away. So I followed you. I think the fight is still active, so we still have a chance to settle it."

Britta and Shirley look incredulous at Jeff's supposed insensitivity to come all this way to continue a fight. Troy looks like he might cry. Pierce stands as though he'll need to step in between Annie and Jeff at any moment. And Abed cannot look away from the pair as if they are Cougar Town, M*A*S*H, and Who's The Boss? all rolled into one.

But Annie has the best reaction. She smiles and asks him to continue.

"I realize now that you weren't worried about the group so much as you were worried about our relationship continuing and not knowing if we could make it work. Thinking I might want to break up, and it would hurt less now than later. I know because I worried that one day you'd wake up and realize you still had your life ahead of you, and would regret settling down with a guy who was on the verge of a mid-life crisis. I wasn't worried so much about the mid-life crisis part because I already had the hot girlfriend." He smiles charmingly and Annie can't resist laughing and smiling through her tears.

Assured that he is on the right track, Jeff continues. "But this past week, I've been miserable without you. If we get back together, I know I'll want to avoid that feeling for the rest of my life, so no one has to worry about us breaking up again. But if the rest of you," he turns to look at the group, "can't accept that, then I don't know what else to tell you because I'm not—"

Annie rushes into his arms and kisses him. After a few moments, he pulls back, "I didn't even get to tell you I love you yet."

"Yes, you did," Annie says before they lean in for more kissing.

In the back of his mind, Jeff is sure he hears clapping and happy squealing of "awws" from Shirley and Troy and…Britta? However, nothing but Annie matters at this moment. Eventually, they are able to pull away from each other and Abed asks if they plan to stay for the movies.

"Wish we could Abed, but Annie and I have a tradition to keep for after we fight, and I would really hate to break it." Jeff says urgently.

However, Annie turns to look at him with her formidable face, "But I'm sure we can postpone our plans in order to assure our friends that our relationship will not have any negative impact on the group dynamic."

Frustrated, but not daring to anger Annie when he just got her back, Jeff turns to Abed and says, "Yeah, I'm sure we can postpone our plans for a couple hours."

"Well, it's more like four hours since we are watching two movies." Abed informs him.

"There's a required bathroom break between those two movies?" Jeff asks.

"Yes, twenty minutes to use the bathroom, refuel on snacks, and cleanse our minds for the next movie," Abed says.

Jeff leads Annie over to the couch, and says, "Like I said, we can postpone our plans for a couple of hours." He winks at Annie who makes a show of hitting him but winks back.

As they settled back to watch a movie with their friends, Jeff considers himself lucky. He has friends, and he is willing to do almost anything for them.

But more importantly, Jeff has Annie, and he is willing to defy them for her.

Thankfully, he won't have to worry about choosing one or the other anymore.

The End.


End file.
